


Heart on the Sea

by dr_sturgeonman



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Consensual Kidnapping, F/M, Female Aladdin (Magi), Genderbending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kidnapping, Mermaids, i think, no beta we die like Cassim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_sturgeonman/pseuds/dr_sturgeonman
Summary: Sinbad and his pirate crew make an attempt for the mermaid's treasure, and more importantly the mermaids. Risking life and limb against angry mermen,  the open sea, and the fearsome Kraken.
Relationships: Aladdin/Sinbad (Magi), Morgiana/Alibaba Saluja, Sharrkan/Yamuraiha | Yamraiha
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	Heart on the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having writer's block with my main story so I've decided to write one of these scenarios I've had bouncing around in my head for a while, might do more in the future if people like this crack baby of my crack baby, or, more likely, I just get bored.
> 
> Also heads up for the little dialogue cause I got lazy.

“Halt! Come back here pirates!” The angry mermen shouted, hopping or slithering clumsily along the ground as they chased the three pirates over the rocky terrain of Mermaid Island. Angrily waving ocean-themed weapons, a pole-ax with a conch for the blade, several narwhal tusks fused together into a multi-pointed stabbing weapon, and the nose of a sawfish for a sword.

Sinbad couldn’t help but laugh as the mermen ‘tripped’ and fell over each other in a pile of flared scales and fishtails as the three mermen carefully hopped as fast as they could after the pirates, the rocky terrain of the volcanic soil working to the pirate’s advantage. The man best known as the conqueror of the seven seas, holding a heavy cask full to the brim with the golden treasures and jewels the people of the ocean collected from shipwrecks and their drowned victims.

With the money he could make from this he could buy a whole island all to himself, not that he didn’t already have one. And it was a good thing he did considering his second prize was going to need ample room to swim.

The man casting a quick glance over his shoulder to see the apple of his eye thrown over his shoulder, shimmering silvery-blue scales reflecting the midday sun while the mermaid paid no heed to her current situation and instead had a one-sided conversation with herself about what to have for dinner.

“Maybe seaweed? Hmmm, but I had that yesterday… what about… Scallops?” The most beautiful woman- fish- mermaid- person Sinbad had ever seen thought furiously to herself. Her long blue hair billowing in the wind as Sinbad ran as fast as he could, not wanting to give the mermen a chance to test out their sea creature themed weaponry.

A fond smile smearing across his face as he remembered the first encounter he’d had with this particular mermaid.

It had been in his childhood, when he was three years old, and stowed away on his father’s dingy fishing vessel. The two almost losing their lives in a storm that had appeared out of nowhere. Sinbad had managed to bring them to calmer waters, but not before a rogue wave knocked the two men from their boat, sending the tiny Sinbad tumbling into the waves while his father frantically searched for him below the violent surf.

And it was there in the dark waters he saw her for the first time, and he would never forget for as long as he lived.

The glowing form a naked bare-breasted woman, appearing from the depth surrounded by an ephemeral glow. She smiling gently as Sinbad tried not to die at the good ol’ age of three. Next thing he knew, he was waking up in his father’s arms as the man cried tears of joy that his son had not died.

But rather than cry and hug his father’s broad shoulders with his tiny three-year-old arms, traumatized by a near-death experience. Sinbad elatedly told his father about the lady in the deep before rushing to the old worn edge of the boat’s wood. Eyes desperately searching for signs of the lady, having to be held back from the edge of the dark waters by his father while Sinabd desperately told him about the lady in the water who needed to be saved.

Because she saved him.

His father watching with wide, dumbfounded eyes as Sinbad described her before letting out a hearty laugh. Explaining to Sinbad what he had seen was a mermaid, one of the capricious sirens of the seas that decided the fates of sailors on a whim.

Sinbad would grow up on those stories, from that point on obsessed with the mysterious people of the deep. Learning to read solely to research the aquatic people, asking every sailor and fisherman for a story about merpeople that they had heard in their travels on the sea.

He was fourteen when he met her again.

It was purely by chance, he had just bought his own boat and was making his way across the sea after escaping his countries draft, deciding a life on the open sea as an outlaw was an exciting path full of adventure and comradery.

You know- when he got his own  **actual** pirate ship.

He had been at sea for several weeks and had run low on rations, on the brink of starvation and not even a meager breeze to fill his sail in the slightest.

He was lying prone on the floor of his… ‘ship’, throat parched and stomach rumbling before a fish slapped him in the face, followed by another, and another. The purple-haired teen wasting no time in digging into the, hopefully, parasite-free meal. Crouched over his new treasure shoving the still wriggling fish down his throat when something heavy thumped against the hull of his dinghy.

Eyes slowly moving up to find the most beautiful blue eyes looking curiously into his own deer in the headlights golden ones. Long blue hair falling past pale alabaster shoulders before cascading down behind her into the crystal blue waters below.

“Yo, mister-sailor-man, I’m Aladdin, I’m a traveler!” Her voice rang out in joyous tones, a peel of laughter erupting as a half-eaten fish fell out of Sinbad’s dumbstruck face, mouth hanging open in a perfect imitation of the fish he was eating.

It would be the first, or rather second, meeting of many.

The man dedicating his life to accumulating enough wealth to buy an island, already done! Then finding Aladdin again, not that the mermaid made it hard, telling him where to find mermaid island in the Sea-of-No-Return located next to the Island of Certain-Death, north of the Island of Probable-Death, and wedged between the rocks of Turn-Back-Now and This-Was-A-Mistake.

Legend said that if you brought a mermaid past the threshold of your door she’d forever be your wife. So Sinbad built the finest villa on a hidden jewel of an island overlooking a rocky shallow reef that opened up to the ocean further out. There he’d pamper his mermaid wife and make her never want to leave, to become his most precious treasure.

Now he just had to make it the dangerous journey back, chased by an angry school of merpeople, sea monster, slavers, any authority that had a bounty on Sinbad’s handsome head, and plenty of other threats. But Sinbad wasn’t worried.

Because he could see the currents of fate.

And right now, his and Aladdin’s fate looked sealed for a happy future together.

But back to the situation at hand.

Behind Sinbad, to his left, Sharrkan ran with both arms loaded with treasure and an angry light blue-haired mermaid with an angelfish tail had grabbed him and was pulling the tan Heliohapt male’s hair with all her might, demanding they release them and return their treasure. Ironically Sinbad was the only one actively trying to steal a mermaid while the other two mermaids grabbed his companions and refused to let go.

Speaking of the other mermaid tag along. Alibaba was turning red in the face to Sinbad’s back right, the pouting pudgy features of a young red-haired betta fish mermaid who seemingly grabbed Alibaba so she wouldn’t be left out of the action and be the only mermaid on the treasure pile not to be stolen by the pirates. The poor blonde starting to lag behind as he struggled to breathe beneath the girl’s surprisingly strong grip.

Their feet hitting sand as they neared the waterline, the tide having not receded out too far and their longboat sitting moored to the out of place rock that stood tall on the beach. The three dropping their haul onto the boat’s wooden bottom, Sinbad gently placing Aladdin on one of the wooden benches and placing a kiss on her hand, enticing a giggle from the immortally beautiful maiden, before moving to help push the boat out to sea.

The angry outraged protests of the merman could be heard getting closer but by the time they reached the open water, the pirates would be on their frigate headed home and far out to sea.

As captain, it was not Sinbad’s duty to row them to their ship anchored just a few hundred meters from the shore of Mermaid Island, so he instead sat by his soon to be wife and kissed her hand. Forever burning her bright smiling and elated features into his mind as he prepared to share his life with her.

But something caught his attention, the man becoming irritated as he had to look away from Aladdin to see his subordinates struggling to row them out to sea. Alibaba was all but dead, lying unconscious and red-faced in the steel grip of the red-haired mermaid who they had ‘stolen’. Sharrkan in much the same situation except he was fending off the furious series of flailing fists the angelfish mermaid was unleashing upon his unprotected empty head.

“I’m sorry, my lady,” Sinbad said, bowing his head and putting on a seductive and charming smile as he looked up at Aladdin’s bemused expression from beneath his long lashes, taking her slender hand with his larger calloused one. “But it seems I need to help with our daring escape if we are to get out of here, so if you wouldn’t mind?” He told her, grabbing the blue mermaid by her slender waist and hoisting her into the air before depositing her onto his lap, her slender arms coming to rest on his shoulders as the two looked excitedly int each other’s eyes. A victorious smile on Sinbad’s smug face as he helped row them back to his ship.

Hoping Aladdin could feel the thick corded muscles under his shirt as his broad shoulders made powerful strokes with the oars to propel them through the gentle waves lapping at the hull of their ship.

Lost in the deep blue gaze of the object of his heart’s desire, the world fading away as images of his life with Aladdin flashed through his mind’s eye.

The two sitting on their bed, watching the sunset on the horizon through large windows overlooking the sea. Exploring the coral reefs of his island home, holding his breath and Aladdin’s hand while seeing the underwater world. Children and the many attempts at having them. They’d have three, an older boy with his hair and her eyes, the middle would be a girl exactly like his mother, and the youngest was up in the air but he’d love them no matter what.

So distracted in his daydream he didn’t notice that things had gone FUBAR until Aladdin was unceremoniously taken from his lap.

The pirate captain watching in mock horror as Aladdin floated up into the sky, sitting on a massive tentacle-like it was a swing while waving jovially goodbye to the dumbstruck man.

“CAPTAIN!” Sharrkan yelled, sword shaking in his hand as he pointed it behind said man. Alibaba still unconscious but no longer red.

The purple captain and dreaded conqueror of the seven seas drawing his own blade and rounding on the abyssal threat that dared to steal his future wife from him. Turning pale and feeling his grip slacken as he came face to face with the dreaded Kraken that defended mermaid island.

Apparently, the Kraken was a merman.

A giant, giant, giant, blue-skinned octopus merman with muscles that bulged in barely hidden rage who was looking seriously pissed at Sinbad and his crew, their tiny boat currently held in the air between the giant’s massive fingers that could and would crush them at any second.

They would have been screwed had it not been for Aladdin. The woman slithering along the tentacle holding her away from Sinbad and along the giant’s brawny shoulder to whisper something into his ear. The giant looking pensively at Aladdin who nodded before releasing a sigh of compliance.

The water turning as the massive figure turned 180 degrees, facing Sinbad’s ship where he could see his other companions panicking on the deck, readying the canons to defend him and his dumbass decisions. The giant resting their boat on his thumb and resting the aft of their vessel against the nail of his index finger.

Soft lips meeting Sinbad’s as he once more looked into the jovial eyes of Aladdin who was held aloft by one of the tentacles, happily waving goodbye to Sinbad who returned the gesture in a daze before he and his crew were unceremoniously flicked towards their ship in the distance.

Skipping once, twice, three times before gently tapping the hull of his ship.

The dumb love-struck smile on his face the entire time, even though Ja’far’s rant and the painful trip to the infirmary. Slouched on the aft rail as their ship sailed away into the distance and watched Mermaid Island sink beneath the horizon, the group returning home to restock for another adventure.

The man getting up to return to his quarters before something small pinged against the back of his head. Rubbing the stinging spot and seeing the object that had hit him, a small marbled silvery-blue shell on a string.

Running to the edge when he heard a splash down below, gripping the rail as he stared at the darkening waters below. Watching as a silvery-blue figure darted away back towards Mermaid Island.

Putting the necklace on and tucking it into his shirt before turning in for the night.

But Sinbad would be back, alone if he had to. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you find a mistake, good for you, you get a virtual cookie.
> 
> And because I put too much thought but not enough actual effort into writing this:
> 
> The siren trio: Aladdin (Blue Clownfish), Yamuraiha (Angelfish), and Morgiana (Betta)  
> Pirates: Sinbad/Mr. Sailor-according to Aladdin (Captain), Sharrkan (First mate), and Alibaba (Cabin Boy)  
> Guardians: Ugo (Kraken)  
> Other: Spartos (Seahorse), Masrur (Lionfish), Hinahoho (Great White), Pisti (Navigator), Drakon (Gunner), Jafar (Quartermaster)
> 
> Stay safe and keep calm!


End file.
